bokunoheroacademiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Katsuki Bakugo
|imię w rōmaji = Bakugō Katsuki |urodziny = 20 kwietnia |Płeć = Mężczyzna |Status = Żyje |Wiek = 4 (debiut) 14 (rozdziały 1-2) 15 (rozdziały 3-4) 16 (obecnie) |miejsce urodzenia = W pobliżu Prefektury Shizuoka |rodzina = Matka: * Mitsuki Bakugo Ojciec: * Masaru Bakugo |zawód = Uczeń |przynależność = Liceum U.A. |drużyny = Drużyna Bakugo (lider) |manga = Rozdział 1 |anime = Odcinek 1 |japoński = Nobuhiko Okamoto (jako dorosły) Sachi Kokuryū (jako dziecko) |angielski = Clifford Chapin (jako dorosły) Kate Oxley (jako dziecko) |pseudonim = Kacchan (かっちゃん) Ground Zero (爆心地) |Kolor włosów = Jasny Blond |Kolor oczu = Czerwony |typ krwi = A |dar = Eksplozja }} |Bakugō Katsuki}} jest uczniem klasy 1-A w Liceum U.A. i jednym z głównych bohaterów mangi My Hero Academia oraz jej adaptacji anime. Wygląd Katsuki to średniej wysokości nastolatek, z bardzo roztrzepanymi blond włosami oraz czerwonymi oczami. W szkole nosi standardowy mundurek U.A, ale bez krawatu. Pod spodem nosi białą koszulę, a pierwsze pary guzików pozostawia rozpięte. Zielone spodnie od mundurka nosi dosyć luźno, mimo tego, że ma do nich pasek. Jego kostium bohatera składa się z czarnej przylegającej do ciała koszulki, bez rękawów z dekoltem typu V-neck a także pomarańczowym X biegnącym przez całość. Posiada metalowy kołnierz, z trzema otworami po obu stronach. Jego rękawiczki, przypominają duże granaty, sięgające aż do bicepsów. Dodatkowo, na swoim pasie trzyma granaty, a na kolanach ma coś w stylu ochraniaczy. Posiada również dość charakterystyczną maskę. Osobowość Jest bardzo brutalną, arogancką i agresywną osobą. Posiada postawę przypominającą nastoletniego przestępcę, ma tendencje do antybohaterskich zachowań, jeśli nie wręcz okrutnych. Jego problematyczne zachowanie sięga czasów wczesnego dzieciństwa, kiedy znany był z nękania małego Izuku Midoriya, który nie posiadał indywidualności. Jednak po przyjęciu do U.A. i doświadczeniu kilku porażek, jednej nich nawet dotyczących Midoriyi, stopniowo przekształcał się w mniej antagonistyczną osobę, mimo iż nadal posiada wiele nieprzyjemnych cech. Bardzo często pokazuje swój brutalny uśmiech, gdy znajduje się w środku walki. Jego osobowość odzwierciedla jego styl walki: bezlitosne atakowanie przeciwnika oraz brak szacunku do pobliskich obiektów, po prostu niszczy wszystko co stoi mu na drodze. Mimo to jest on bardzo utalentowany w walce, potrafi używać swojej indywidualności na wiele różnych sposobów, nie tylko do atakowania. Również jest nadzwyczajnie inteligentny, potrafi naprawdę szybko wymyślić dobrą strategię, przez co posiada jedne z najwyższych ocen w swojej klasie, do tego stopnia, że niektórzy uważają go za geniusza. Choć wydaje się, że nie jest on zbyt stabilnym psychicznie, oraz nikt go za takiego nie uważa, Katsuki doskonale wie o tym kto jest jego wrogiem, a kto sprzymierzeńcem. Chociaż nie zachowuje się zbyt przyjaźnie względem sojuszników, to o wiele zimniej i brutalniej traktuje swoich wrogów. Jest uważany za bardzo nieuprzejmego i wulgarnego, co czyni go najmniej popularnym w stosunku do większości osób z jego klasy. Wraz z rozwojem serii jego wybuchy złości stają się mniej agresywne, zazwyczaj bardziej komiczne, ponieważ wścieka się nawet na małe rzeczy, takie jak dokuczanie. Przez to wydaje się, że zaczyna powoli dojrzewać, ale wciąż woli trzymać się z daleka i wykazuje brak zainteresowania spędzaniem czasu z innymi osobami z klasy. Jego agresja odzwierciedla to jak używa swojej indywidualności. Często lekceważy zakaz używania jej publicznie i aktywuje indywidualność z wielu powodów, by wystraszyć kogoś, wyładować złość lub po prostu dla popisu. Podczas walki często używa mniejszych eksplozji, jednak czasem używa dużych nawet, gdy nikogo nie atakuje, co podkreśla jego temperament. Niezbyt myśli o prawie odnośnie używania indywidualności, przez co nawet wyśmiał Izuku za to, że nie użył publicznie swojej indywidualności przeciwko Shigaraki'emu. Przez to, że w przeszłości jak i teraz jego umiejętności oraz indywidualność są ciągle chwalone, ma on kompleks wyższości, przez co chce być numerem jeden we wszystkim. Nie lubi, kiedy ludzie patrzą na niego z góry, jakby byli lepsi. Pomimo swojej skrajnej arogancji, myśli także o ludziach takich jak Izuku jako przeszkodzie na drodze do zostania największym bohaterem. W klasie jest on raczej antyspołeczny, wydaje się nie troszczyć o inne osoby, nie pamięta nawet indywidualności i nazwisk swoich kolegów. Zdarzają się jednak wyjątki, pamięta on nazwiska osób, które dały mu wyzwanie lub których umiejętności szanuje, tak jak np. Ochaco Uraraka, nawet posunął się do jej obrony, gdy jego koledzy określili ją jako słabą i delikatną. Posiada również ogromną dumę. Nienawidzi, gdy inni mu pomagają, lub gdy musi polegać na nich w walce. Z tego powodu odmawia współpracy z innymi, twierdząc, że może zrobić wszystko sam. Jego duma zawiodła go wiele razy: przegrał bitwę z powodu braku współpracy z Tenya i został bez wysiłku pokonany przez All Mighta podczas końcowych egzaminów. Jego duma jest tak duża, że kiedy był w parze z Izuku przeciwko All Mightowi, natychmiast odmówił współpracy z partnerem. Twierdził nawet, że wolałby przegrać, niż z nim współpracować. Jednak w sytuacji krytycznej był w stanie, niechętnie, odrzucić swoją dumę i tymczasowo współpracować z Izuku. Katsuki nie jest przeciwny spłacaniu długo dla osób, które mu pomogły, np. kiedy oddał Ejiro pieniądze za złamane gogle noktowizyjne, kiedy ten przyszedł mu na ratunek. Jednak z powodu doświadczeń z dzieciństwa ma trudności z robieniem tego wobec Izuku. Ironicznie jego inspiracją był ten sam bohater co Izuku, Symbol Pokoju, All Might. Jednak ich przekonania się różnią, Katsuki czuje, że bohater nigdy nie powinien przestać walczyć lub się poddawać, niezależnie od zagrożenia i że zawsze wygrywanie jest oznaką prawdziwego bohatera. Dodatkowo z powodu jego zachowania wiele osób komentowało go jako idealnie nadającego się na złoczyńce. Jednak Katsuki jest niezłomny w dążeniu do zostania najlepszym bohaterem, po tym jak całkowicie odrzucił propozycje Tomury. Dar i umiejętności : Indywidualność Katsukiego pozwala mu pocić się nitrogliceryną i detonować ją w dowolnym momencie, wywołując wybuchy. Im więcej potu, tym jego eksplozje są silniejsze. Jak stwierdził Best Jeanist, Katsuki ma bardzo dużą wiedzę na temat zastosowań swojej indywidualności. Zazwyczaj używa on małych, potężnych eksplozji z rąk, nie tylko w celu wysadzenie przeciwnika, ale również w by poruszać się w powietrzu. Potrafi podtrzymać eksplozje na tyle długo, by zanegować gigantyczną ścianę lodu Shoto, a nawet przebić się przez obronę Eijiro. Wybuchy są wystarczająco silne, by wysłać Katsukiego w stronę przeciwnika bez zbytniego czasu na jego reakcje, a nawet wystarczająco szybkie by pomóc uniknąć nadchodzących ataków, nawet w powietrzu. Jego najsilniejsza do tej pory eksplozja (bez użycia dodatkowego sprzętu) została użyta do całkowitego zniszczenia deszczu meteorytów Ochaco i uderzenia jej następną falą uderzeniową, która wstrząsnęła całym stadionem. Tego typu eksplozje, szczególnie wielokrotnie powtarzane w krótkim odstępie czasu, okazały się mieć negatywny wpływ na ramiona Katsukiego. Katsuki nieco cierpi przez odrzut eksplozji, jednak ogólny efekt jest minimalny, dzięki jego sprawności fizycznej. Jest w stanie wywoływać ciągłe eksplozje wokół niego bez odczuwania negatywnych skutków nawet po wielu potężnych wybuchach. Jednak nadużywanie może ranić jego ramiona. Zostało to pokazane na końcowym egzaminie praktycznym, gdy All Might zauważył, jakie obrażenia zadał Katsuki i postanowił go znokautować, aby nie dopuścić do trwałego uszkodzenia jego ramion. Inną wadą indywidualności Katsukiego jest to, że nie jest w stanie wykorzystywać eksplozji w obszarach wypełnionych łatwopalnym gazem, ponieważ mogłoby to spowodować wybuchnięcie gazu i rozprzestrzeniania się go. Dodatkowo, ponieważ jego indywidualność polega na pocie, trudniej jest mu pracować w chłodnym klimacie. Ciekawostki * Początkowo Katsuki miał być uprzejmym geniuszem o miłym i delikatnym charakterze, który przypadkowo i mimowolnie obraża innych. Autor uznał jednak, że ten pomysł jest nudny i postanowił dać mu bardzo nieprzyjemny charakter * Biorąc pod uwagę życie akademickie Katsuki'ego oraz jego osiągnięcia, jego dane z U.A. wyglądają następująco: ** Jest 17. uczniem w klasie 1-A ** Zajął pierwsze miejsce podczas egzaminu wstępnego. ** Zajął 3 miejsce w Teście Ukazania Indywidualności ** Trzecie miejsce pod względem ocen w klasie 1-A. ** Zwyciężył Festiwal Sportowy dla Pierwszoklasistów * Katsuki lubi pikantne jedzenie i wspinaczki górskie * Miejsca Katsukiego w rankingach najpopularniejszych postaci wyglądają następująco: ** 3 miejsce w pierwszym sondażu popularności. ** 1 miejsce w drugim sondażu popularności. ** 1 miejsce w trzecim sondażu popularności. * Imię Katsuki składa się z "爆" (baku) od "爆破" (bakuha) czyli eksplozja oraz "勝" (ka(tsu)) od "勝つ" (katsu) czyli aby wygrać. * Katsuki obchodzi urodziny 20 kwietnia, jest przez to najstarszym uczniem w klasie 1-A, ponieważ wszyscy mieli 15 lat, gdy zaczęli rok szkolny U.A. na początku kwietnia. Galeria Nawigacja de:Katsuki Bakugo en:Katsuki Bakugo fr:Katsuki Bakugo it:Katsuki Bakugo ja:爆豪勝己 pt-br:Katsuki Bakugo ru:Кацуки Бакугоу Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Uczniowie U.A. Kategoria:Klasa 1-A Kategoria:Rodzina Bakugo